Mistakes
by Her Excellency
Summary: Because some mistakes are bigger than others
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first story, so I would appreciate it if you would review.

Mike: She'd really appreciate it. REALLY.

Me: Just ignore him, he's just kind of…here. Michael, go away!

Mike: Make me!

Me: I wish I could say that eventually, he'll go away -but I'd be lying: I've been trying since I was four, with little results.

Mike: Aw, you know you love me.

Me: I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!

Anyway, on with the story

Chapter 1

Kakashi 

I was worried. I was training with Sakura and Naruto, and Sakura wasn't doing too well. While she normally had unsurpassed strength, she now seemed preoccupied. She just seemed to be somewhere else

Naruto looked like he noticed too, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Sakura beat him to it; she threw up.

"Sakura are you sick?"

"Can medics even get sick?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sick." This was accompanied by some loud retching, which made me rather uncomfortable.

"Well, Sakura, it looks like you're throwing up. It looks like you're si-"

"I'm not sick," she repeated.

"Well, then what are you?"

Silence.

"Sakura."

Utter silence.

"Sakura!"

"Fine." She said. "I'm pregnant."

Naruto and I stood there in stunned silence.

Then, finally, Naruto was brave enough to ask, "Who's the father?"

It was possibly the worst thing he could have said.

She threw up rather loudly, at which Naruto flinched and I twitched.

"Naruto you know that's really rude". I smiled at this; some things never change.

More retching.

This time, I ask the questions. "Sakura."

Silence.

To me, Sakura had always seemed years ahead of the others, but now she is four, pleading with me to just, for once, leave her alone. "But I don't want to," she whines.

Naruto, however, does not notice this, and, he persists. "Sakura," he says, looking her in the eyes, "Who's the father?"

For Naruto, and only for Naruto, she answers. "Sasuke," she states, tears streaming down her face, and I watch a once a once strong girl fall to pieces before my eyes.

Doing the only thing I can, I hold her hair back for her.

Because we are a team.

And, more importantly, because she is Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry I haven't updated since a long time but remember annoying guy in author's note?… he died.

It's kind of funny if you think about it, because I had just told you he wouldn't go away… and he did…

Well, anyway I'm sorry I didn't review…Hey, isn't tomorrow 9/11?

On with the story…

Sakura

Naruto looks at me with pity in his eyes and it makes me sick. I have enough pity. What I need is some way to re-do do past mistakes. I need a do-over.

I need a miracle.

:-:

I had seen him, (or I should say met him, because the Sasuke I had known was not the same as the person who I had encountered by chance,) on a mission. It was a solo mission, so I was alone, and I was ready to go. I had felt tired so I decided to sit under a tree for a while. It was horrible of me, but I must have fallen asleep.

An hour or so later, I was wide awake.

First I realized that it was night, and second, no one was around. Slowly, I got up, and was face to face with the last remaining (though I didn't know it at the time) Uchiha.

A kunai was pressed against my neck and I knew it was the end.

For a second I struggled with speech, trying to speak to the boy I had never truly gotten over, who was preparing to kill me.

"Hello, Sasuke. It's been to long." My voice was cold.

"Sakura, you're different." His voice was mildly surprised, paying no notice to my tone.

"I like to think so." I deadpanned. "It would be so boring if I died exactly as I was before." I knew I was going to die. I also knew I wasn't ready, but it wasn't worth fighting Sasuke: I had been looking for him.

"Fight me." I might as well, anyway.

And as the fight went on it became obvious that neither was going to strike a fatal blow.

He pinned me on the ground, kunai at my neck and stared at me. "Trapped…"he said, barely above a whisper.

"Hmm…"

I was looking into his eyes, and he was ready to strike when all of a sudden he kissed me.

:-:

In the days after the meeting with Sasuke, I worried.

I desperately hoped I was not. I could not be. How on Earth was I going to explain it if I was?

Somewhere deep down I knew. I knew

I also knew that things would not get better from here.

Sorry if that sucked but this is still kind of hard for me. Sorry it was short.

Review Please!!!!!!!


End file.
